Portal to another world
by MissAnimeShipper101
Summary: Ichigo and co. Have gone through a portal to Naruto's world and were taken in by the leaf village, but is there any chance they will ever get back home, or will Konaha be their new home?
1. Chapter 1

One day while Ichigo was training to make his Bankai stronger he felt like something was off, yet had no idea what.

Rukia said she felt the same, but also didn't know, neither did the others who helped him train. "Guys look over there, what the heck is that thing?!" Asked Ichigo

No one knew what it was, so they walked over to it to see what it was, when suddenly it sucked them in! Now they knew it was a portal, but to where was it taking them? The group finally got to the other side, only to ironically end up in a battle field. "W...where are we?" Rukia asked in shock

"I don't think anyone here knows where we are Rukia..." Said Ichigo also in shock

They all looked around a bit hoping not to get caught by someone. Then suddenly, Ichigo felt a crushing energy! "Someone very powerful is coming this way guys, keep your guard up!" Commanded Byakuya

Everyone did as he said, because when Byakuya thinks someone is very powerful, they know he's not just guessing. "It seems like it's more than one person, I sense 2...no 4 beings coming this way, all very strong!" Said Rukia in a frightened tone.

"4 very strong people!? Just how strong are they Byakuya?" Shouted Renji

"They're captain level!" Announced Kisuke

The group now knew they were in for it now, seeing as the group of 4 coming their way were all captain level.

Suddenly the group of four was right in front of them in an instant! "They must've sensed us!" Said Ichigo

"Who are you people, and are you here to kill us?!" Asked Ichigo

"What do you mean? Why would we come here to kill you, that's not how the leaf village runs." Said one of the mysterious people

"Leaf village? What's that and who are you!?" Asked Byakuya

"Hahahhahahaahha! You don't know what the leaf village is, you must be joking!" Said another one of the mysterious figures

"Hey shut up you, they might be from far away! Anyway I'm Sakura, and the other three are Kakashi~Sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke" said Sakura happily

"Sensei behind you! Pay attention we're supposed to be taking care of these guys remember!" Shouted Sasuke

"Haha my bad!" Said Kakashi

Ichigo and the rest of his group were still questioning wether Kakashi's group were friend or foe, when Kakahi asked if they needed some aid and wanted to stay in the Leaf village for awhile. The group accepted the offer to stay in the village. Because they were strangers to the village though Tsunade had to approve of their stay, and Tsunade isn't the nicest person you could meet, she would bombard them with questions.

* * *

When they finally got to the village, They went straight to Lady Tsunade to ask if Ichigo's group could stay for awhile.

Though, even Byakuya was worried Tsunade would say no. They finally made it to Tsunade's office. * knock *knock "who is it?"asked Tsunade

"It's Kakashi."

"Fine then, come in"'said Tsunade

The group went into the room, "who's this?" Asked Tsunade, so Kakashi explained their current situation. "Ok then I'm gonna have to ask you ninja to leave so I can ask them so questions, and Naruto, don't you dare eavesdrop!"

"Ok ok I wasn't planning on it!" Said Naruto

"Ok you five, I'm gonna ask you all some questions, is that ok?" The group all agreed it was fine for her to ask them some questions. "Ok so first off what are your names?"

"I'm Ichigo"

"I'm Renji"

"I'm Rukia"

"I'm Byakuya"

"I'm Kisuke"

"Ok thank you, now may u ask what you skills you guys use?"

"Oh um, you see...um we all specialize in special sword skills" said Ichigo nervously

"I see, and what kind of special sword skills do you use" asked Tsunade curiously

"Well this is gonna take awhile to explain, so sit back tight" said Byakuya " well we're all soul reapers so our swords are very unique and very powerful, all in different ways. Our swords even have names...like Ichigo's sword is named Zangetsu, Zangetsu is a very powerful sword that specializes in Getsuga Tenshō. My sword can turn into millions of unseeable blades. Rukia's sword specializes in ice magic, Renji's is like a rope you could say, because it can extend, and Kisuke's can cut other swords like butter. But all of our swords also have a Bankai which is why they have names...there are millions of Bankai and what they do is make the user a lot stronger in many different ways, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do now if you don't mind me asking where are you from?"

" well that's a hard one to explain because we are from the sound society, which is...in a different world"

"And I thought I've seen it all...well anything can happen I guess, but what will the other villages think when they hear this news...?" Asked Tsunade. Yes, I understand." Replied Tsunade "but what I still don't understand why you all seem in a rush?"

"Well in our world there's a soul reaper by the name of Sosuke Aizen, and he pretty much want to take over the world. He happens to be so powerful all the captains have failed at bringing him to justice." Answered Kisuke

"Alright, but back to the subject I have some more questions if you don't mind." Said Tsunade

(30 minutes later)

"I'm gonna go report the matter to the Sand village, you guys make yourselves at home for now." Said Tsunade worried about their well being

'Oh no, I forgot to tell them we have an extremely dangerous group in this world! Dang it! Well it's gonna have to wait a while now I guess...' Tsunade thought

"Hey, Renji you haven't talked much since we got here and your usually a blabber mouth, something bothering you?"Asked Ichigo

"Oh so I'm a blabber mouth now?! For your information I'm actually thinking about how we can get out of this place" Argued Renji

"Oh come on Renji! We don't even know how we got here, so how the heck do you think we can get out?!" Yelled Ichigo angerly

"Oh come on you two! Knock it off already! Don't forget your not the only ones in this situation!" Yelled Rukia

* * *

"Tsunade? Did you need somethings?" Asked Gaara

"Yeah, well no, but I've got a pretty big problem on my hands that might call for meeting of all the kages" said Tsunade

"That bad?" Asked Gaara Tsunade explained the entire situation to Gaara and hoped he would help her get a five Kate summit together because the five from another world could be in great danger is Aizen found a way to get there. Gaara and her managed to get a summit together to explain the situation, and of course Tsunade asks both Byakuya and Kisuke to come because they would know more about the situation with Aizen.

"What is the meaning of this hokage and kazekage?!" Yelled the Raikage

"Well the leaf village suddenly brought in five soul reapers from another world and they say there is a guy named Aizen in Their world that is so powerful, just his presence could make someone collapse in fear." Explained Tsunade

"I seem so those two guys behind you know most about the situation I presume?" Asked the Suchikage

"Yes, they do, their names are Kisuke and Byakuya, they are a Former captain and a captain in what they call the soul society."

"What exactly is the soul society?" Asked the Mizukage

"I'll let these two explain" said Tsunade

"Well, the soul society is like a place of rest for souls which soul reapers bring in from the human world, preventing them from becoming Hollows which is what you guys would call a demon of sorts." Byakuya explained

"Wait a second!" Kisuke yelled

"What is it?!" The Raikage questioned

"Hold on I need to talk to Byakuya real quick." Kisuke said

"Byakuya, have we tried going back to the soul society at all?" Asked Kisuke

"No but I get what your asking, and I could try to open the gateway." Byakuya said wondering why they hadn't tried that. Byakuya Drew his sword, held it in front of him and tried opening the gate...and it worked! "Wait Byakuya what is that?" Questioned Tsunade

"It's the gateway to the soul society, Kisuke figured out we hadn't tried to go back, now come meet the head captain, that is if your willing to help us defeat Aizen?" Asked Kisuke

End...for now...

(New chapter will be out within 2-3 weeks, my imagination is kinda limited at the moment...)


	2. Threats

Just as the kage were about to follow Kisuke and Byakuya to the soul society, they heard a loud noise. "That came from the village gate!" Yelled Tsunade (they held the meeting in the leaf village)

"Hokage! What's going on!?" Yelled the Raikage

"It's probably the Akatsuki again..." Guessed the Mizukage

"Yes, your probably right." Agreed Tsunade "And if I had to guess, it's probably Pein, the Akatsuki's lea-"

"If I may interrupt, just what is this 'Akatsuki' you speak of?" Asked Byakuya. Tsunade gave Kisuke and Byakuya a brief on who the Akatsuki are and what they want, she pretty much just said they were an evil group and were hunting down people like Naruto and already caught Gaara, the Kazekage.

"Wait, Tsunade what do you mean 'people like Naruto'?" Asked Kisuke

"It means they're hunting down jinchuriki, which are people who have a tailed beast sealed inside of them." Answered Gaara

"so your saying their bad guys that need a beating?" Renji asked

"What are you doing here Renji?" Asked Bykuya with the usual calm face

"you guys were taking so long, I decided to stop by out of curiosity, and I heard the last part about the Akatsuki." Stated Renji "So let's go!"

"Now Renji, we know nothing about this 'Pein' character, so we can't just jump into battle unprepared." Kisuke pointed out

Renji just gazed at Kisuke and Byakuya as if they were crazy, _'I don't see why we don't just get these ninja to battle an we watch the enemies and plan from there, like always... Then we can jump in and help out'_ Renji thought. Well Renji though he thought that, but as it turns out, he said it out loud, and everyone started thinking about that plan, then Tsunade spoke up. "That's not a bad idea, but even we know nothing about most of Pein's abilities, so that would be a death wish." Renji suddenly stilled, but it was easy to tell he was mad or shocked at what he just heard ' _Do they think I'm weak, or something?! They haven't seen us fight so how can she just say that as if we were so weak?!'_ Renji thought ever slowly building up more frustration, until he just ran stomping out of the room,mas fast as he could.

"oh no! It looks like he's heading towards the gate!" Yelled the Mizukage, at this Tsunade, Byakuya, and Kisuke rushed after Renji. It was too late though, the six paths of Pein had Renji surrounded. Not only that, but Renji...was severely wounded and his breathing was fast, and he was in so much pain. Tsunade rushed to Renji as soon as Pein had left, she tried to heal him, but couldn't. _'Can I not heal him because he's not human?'_ Tsunade thought ' _No that can't be it, I've healed things like birds and other non human thing before, so why can't I heal Renji?!'_ Tsunade began breathing rapidly she was starting to let the blood get to her, and all the death around her made it even worse...

"Tsunade! Are you ok?...Tsunade" Kakashi tried to snap her out of her past memories, and it finally worked.

"It's...ok Kakashi, I'm fine...I just need to cool down.." Tsunade spoke Managed to say. The

"No you're not ok! Tsunade you need to go rest, leave this to us!" Gaara stated and took Tsunade away, along with Renji and the medical ninja. As Taunade woke up in the hospitalSakura and Ichigo ran in all worried about Tsunade and Renji. Sakura made an attempt to heal Renji, but it was it failed.

"Sakura, it's no use, there's something blockingoir chakra, so it's almost impossible to heal him, without the help of a medical soul reaper..." Tsunade said. Sakura looked shocked, but understood and stopped waiting her chakra on something that couldn't be healed by her.

"Renji! What the heck were you doing?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Ichigo was angered by his friend's actions

"Well at least I didn't sit around and do nothing like you! Carrot top!" Renji retorted Sakura was very annoyed by their telling and got up to speak.

"How can you two idiots be so ignorant?! The village is being destroyed and people are dying!" Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes, but she held them back "how can you guys just sit around and yell at eachother in a time like this?! This may not be your village but you guys should at least care about the people who are dying right?!" Ichigo and Rwnji's eyes widened in shock and fell silent, averting their eyes from Sakura's both feeling guilty.

"Sakura is right you two, at a time like this you shouldn't be yelling at eachother." Gaara joined the conversation "Ichigo, whay already happened, cannot be changed, whay matters now is the present and the future, not the past."

"Your right...we're sorry..." Ichigo said looking back at Sakura

"it's ok, but news not the time" Sakura forgave them "Now, Tsunade, do you know where Naruto and Sasuke are?"

"Let's see here, Naruto should be at mount Miyoboku, and Sasuke should be out in the village somewhere" Tsunade responded. Just as Tsunade finished Naruto ran into the room.

"Granny Tsunade, I finished my training!"

(Tehehhe what a great way to end the chapter :3 well next chapter will be up sometime within the next week or two)


	3. Another enemy approaches

"Naruto?!" Tsunade yelled in shock "Why are you back so soon?!"

"Duh, I heard the Leaf village was in danger, from a messaging toad and came as fast as I could." Naruto stated "Oh, by the way, where is Pain? I came to the village expecting and enemy, but where is Pein?"

"He probably went to regroup, or is waiting for a good opportunity to strike." Renji replied

"Well, we can't wait for that time, so we should probably find him, before things get worse than they are." Naruto said

With that, Naruto rushed out of the room in search of Pain, but before he could begin to search, he was stopped by Ichigo. "You saw what happened to Renji, right?"

"Yeah, he was in pretty bad shape..." Naruto replied

"Yeah, and he's a strong shinigami too, so I think it's best for us to work together against Pain." Ichigo said, ready to fight

"Ok, but we need to find him first." Naruto added

"Ok, let's go!" Ichigo said, and they split up to search for any signs of Pain. Both Naruto and Ichigo came up with nothing, no signs of Pain, but they realized they hadn't searched the outskirts of the village yet, and searched there too.

"Naruto, I think I see them!" Ichigo yelled pointing in Pain's direction. Naruto and Ichigo quickly stopped, hoping they didn't catch Pain's attention.

"Konan, keep an eye on those two...especially the one with red hair, I've never felt power like his before..." Pain whispered to Konan

"Ok, will do." Konan replied

Ichigo and Naruto began to plan on how they would attack Pain, without grabbing his attention right away. They decided Naruto would make 5 clones to cover Konan, and 4 of the Pain's eyes, and The real Naruto and I hiro would cover the other two's eyes while Naruto made another clone to use a rasengan on the 'main' Pain, then they would temporarily retreat. "Ok, let's go." Ichigo whispered to Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto and Ichigo covered their eyes and Naruto made a new shadow clone to make a rasengan. "Rasengan!" Naruto attacked the 'main' Pain, then Ichigo and Naruto retreated.

Just as Naruto and Ichigo were retreating, they felt a strong power coming towards them, and not just one...but 11! Ichigo looked scared out of his mind by this power, and Naruto felt like he could be crushed by it. "It's Aizen! And the Espada!" Ichigo yelled "He figured out how to get here!" Pain also felt this power and began to head towards it, out of curiosity of who or what it is. In no time, pain ran into Aizen, and figured that he and the others behind him were the source of this great power.

"Who are you, and what is this power?" Konan asked

"No! You guys will be the ones to answer Lord Aizen's questions before he answers yours! Noitora yelled

"Noitora, don't make such a fuss, it's quite alright." Aizen said "I am Sosuke Aizen, and the guys behind me are Espada, now may I ask you who you are?"

"I am The six paths of Pain, and my subordinate is Konan." Pain answered "Mind if we join you?" Pain asked with a smirk

"Sure, but you better be strong enough to satisfy me." Aizen replied grinning

 **Writers notes: you guys probebly hate me for leaving you hanging again, huh? Oh well :3**


	4. Update mah bois

hey guys, so I won't be on here much anymore, nor will the tow stories I have on here be continued, I'm super sorry, but the site is too complex for my liking...Lucky for you guys tho, I have a Wattpad account! I also have a deviantart account where I upload art, if ya wanna see it :) anyway, I'm too lazy to link them...sorry, but I'll tell youalso a the usernames.

just a lil information about my Wattpad, I did decide to write two yaoi stories (don't like, don't read) and I'm also working on another crossover story, called Newcomers in a new world- Attack on Titan and Bleach crossover, which is well, obviously a Bleach Dan AOT crossover fanfic, it has four parts so far, and it's definitely longer than my stories on here lol. Anyway my Wattpad account name is **NuraNuraPop**

Also a lil info about my DA account, I kinda suck at drawing hands, so you won't see much of that...or feet. I used to draw just random characters that popped onto my mind, and I'd never draw them again lol but now I have like six OCs it's crazy, and I draw them a lot, my main OC is named Saki. I also draw a lil yaoi...but I only upload it if it's fluff, Cause it's awkward to upload straight up drawings up..."action" the only time I'd ever upload that is on my other account...that is if I ever login back into that one XD. My username on there is **fanf-classified** that's my main one anyway, my other one is **NuraNuraPop**

Oh, I also have a YouTube XD after this I'll stop. I upload randomly on there, and sometimes don't for months at a time, but I do...just rarely, my vids are extremely random too, I don't have a schedule, idea what I'm doing, or anything. :P and again my username is **NuraNuraPop**


End file.
